gleejourneycontinuesfandomcom-20200213-history
SMS
SMS (Short Messaging Service) 'is the fifth episode of ''Glee: The Journey Continues. ''Warning. This episode contains sex, although it's not detailed and it's very vague, it is still contained in this. This sex scene is also not pointless, it will dramatically effect everything. Reader discretion is advised.' Songs *'Right Here, Right Now '''from ''High School Musical 3. ''Sung by Chloe and Tim. *'What The Hell/Drink To That (Cheers)' ''by ''Avril Lavigne/Rihanna. ''Sung by the 1st Generation of New Directions. *'Beautiful Monster '''by ''Ne Yo. ''Sung by Tim. *'Your Love Is My Drug 'by ''Ke$ha. ''Sung by Harrison. *'Potential Breakup Song 'by ''Aly & AJ. ''Sung by Lesa. Episode 5: “So, Lesa, have you thought about joining New Directions? Please...” Jasmine asked her girlfriend. “Jaz, you know singing isn’t my thing.” Lesa told her. “What do you mean ‘it’s not your thing’? You were amazing when we sang ‘Everyday’ last week.” Jasmine crossed her arms. “I’m sorry. I’m too busy after school.” Lesa explained. She quickly looked around to make sure no-one was looking and then kissed Jasmine on the cheek. “Goodbye, I love you.” Jasmine didn’t return Lesa’s display of affection and watched her walk off until she was not visible. “Sorry guys.” Jasmine apologised as she walked into the choir room. “Lesa won’t audition.” “It’s okay, Jasmine.” Will said. “It’s only one person. How hard can it be?” No-one spoke. Will looked around the room. Everyone looked extremely glum. They were all slouching in their chairs. “Mr Schuester. Tim and I think this room needs some cheering up. Can we?” Chloe spoke up. “Sure.” Will smiled, taking Chloe’s chair as the two stood up. Tim mouthed something to the band and they began to play. “''Can you imagine? What would happen? If we could have any dream, i'd wish this moment was ours to own it, and that it would never leave.” Tim sang. “''Then I would thank that star, That made our wish come true.” Chloe sang. “'Cause he knows that where you are, is where I should be too.” They both sang. Tim then took the microphone off of its stand and pulled Chloe to him. The two then danced around the Choir Room as they sang. “''Right here, right now.” “''I’m looking at you and my heart loves the view, 'cause you mean everything.” Chloe sang. “''Right here, I promise you somehow, that tomorrow can wait for some other day to be, but right now there’s you and me.” The two sang. “''Oh we know its coming, And it’s coming fast, as long when there’s you and me." “''So let’s make every second last” Tim sang. “''Make it last!” They sang. “''Right here.” Tim sang. “''Right now.” Chloe sang. “''Yeah, I’m looking at you.” “''And my heart loves the view''” “''Cause you mean everything...” The two sang together. Zach got out of his seat and walked over to Junette, “Wanna dance?” He asked, offering his hand. She blushed and took his hand. Tommy then stood up and offered his hand to Jen, she gracefully took it. The five others watched the three couples dance around the room in the music interval. Stevie stood up and offered his hand to Katie, “Let’s go.” He winked to his best friend. The two joined the couples. Tommy, Charity and Jasmine turned their noses up at their friends’ cuteness. “''Right here, I promise you somehow.” Chloe and Tim sang. Charity and Tommy burst out their seats and began to dance. Will looked at Jasmine, still sad. “''That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be''” The two sang again. Will offered to dance with Jasmine. She grinned and joined him. “''But right now there’s you and...” Chloe and Tim sang again. “''Me...” New Directions finished together. “That was amazing!” Will shouted. Everyone applauded Chloe and Tim. Suddenly, Will’s mobile started to ring, “Hello... Okay... Two minutes.” He put the phone down. “I’ll be back in two seconds.” After about five minutes, he walked back in. “Now, I’ve got a surprise for you. If you would all like to make your way to the auditorium...” -o-o-o- New Directions poured into the choir room creating quite a lot of noise from their laughter and chatter. “Quieten down now.” Will told the eleven students. No-one stopped talking. “There just like us.” Someone whispered from on the stage, behind the closed curtain. New Directions stopped talking, curious to who the person was. “Puckerman! Shush!” A girly voice was then heard. “Quinn!” A thick irish accent called. The second generation of New Directions’ mouths dropped open. Will laughed. “3, 2, 1, GO!” He called. The curtains suddenly flew back to reveal every single member of New Directions paired off, one boy and one girl in each pair. Each pair was wearing a different colour to the other. The men wearing coloured tuxedo’s with a white shirt and the women wearing a short white skirt and a coloured shirt. The band begin to play and everyone continued standing still except Rachel, who was dancing around Finn. Rachel was about to sing but she was cut off. “''You say that I'm messin' with your head, All 'cause I was making out with your friend''” Sugar sang as she and Rory danced over to the center of the stage, infront of Rachel and Finn. Everyone stage along with Will’s mouth dropped open. Sugar could actually sing, heck, she could do more than sing, she could sing perfectly. “''Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah''” The old New Directions sang. They all had a devilish smile on their faces, they were getting there own back on Rachel. “''Love hurts whether it's right or wrong, I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun''” Rachel angrily sang. “''Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah''” The stage members sang. “''You're on your knees, beggin' ‘please "stay with me"’''” Quinn sang. “''But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy''” Rory sang butting in with his thick irish accent coming through, stopping Rachel from singing. The others began to dance. “''All my life I've been good but now, Ooohhh, I'm thinking "What the hell?” Brittany sang. Rachel squealed. “''All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about, if you love me, if you hate me, you can save me, baby, baby, all my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?” Sugar sang, then sent a wink to Rachel. “''What, What, What, What the hell?” Finn, Sam and Puck sang. “''So what if I go out on a million dates? You never call or listen to me anyway.” Santana sang. The current New Directions started to get into the vibe of the song and began to dance. “''Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah''” The old New Directions sang. “''I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day. Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play.” Rachel sang in Sugars face. “''Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...” The old New Directions’ girls sang, slowing the tempo of their ‘yeah’s.’ “''Cheers to the freakin' weekend, I drink to that, yeah yeah, Oh let the jamming sun sink in, I drink to that, yeah yeah.” Brittany sang. “''Don't let the bastards get ya down, Turn it around with another round.” Mercedes sang. “''There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that, I drink to that.” Sam sang. “''Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.” New Directions girls sang. “''Life's too short to be sittin' round miserable, People gon' talk whether you doing bad or good, yeah''” Finn sang. “''Got a drink on my mind and my mind on my money, yeah''” Joe sang. “''Looking so bomb, gonna find me a honey''” Artie sang. “''Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah''” Rory and Sugar sang, while New Directions harmonised. “''Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah-ah-ah-ah''” Finn and Rachel sang. The girls moved to one side of the stage and the boys towards the other “''Cheers to the freakin' weekend''” The boys sang. “''What the hell?” The girls sang. “''Cheers to the freakin' weekend” “''What the hell?” “''Cheers to the.. What the hell?” They all sang. As they stopped singing, Tim noticed someone sitting, listening to the club perform, sitting on the very back row nearest to the door. “Hey, Dude!” He shouted. “Come down here!” Everyone on the stage and in the audience turned around. The boy froze, a stomach formed in his stomach. He looked at all the pairs of eyes turning to look at him. The boy stood up and sprinted out of the auditorium. They all looked at each other confused. “Well, um...” Will started. “I invited the old New Directions here to show you that no matter how much heart-ache you go through, you’ll always turn out good.” Quinn unexpectedly spoke up, “I was temporarily in a wheelchair.” “I felt left out, leaving New Directions for another club.” Mercedes explained. “I was in the closet.” Kurt said. “I felt lost.” Artie spoke. “I was so nervous about performing that I faked a stutter.” Tina told them. “I felt selfish. Stealing all the solos.” This was obviously Rachel. “I had no clue what I wanted in my life.” Finn said. “I dated guys to hide who I really was.” Santana spoke. “I wasn’t a unicorn.” Brittany explained. Everyone laughed. “I had a one night stand resulting in a child.” Puck spoke. “I was simply known as the dancer.” Mike said. “I was homeless.” Sam told them. “I was single and swooning over the wrong guy.” Blaine spoke. “I couldn’t sing.” Sugar said. “I only had one best friend; my mom.” Joe was the last one to speak. “But know we are united, proud and together.” They all spoke. A tear fell from Will’s eye, “And look where they all are now.” “Rachel Berry, a broadway star. With a biggest fan named Junette.” Junette said. Rachel waved to her. “Finn Hudson, an amazing actor. Starred in over fifteen box office films.” Stevie spoke. “Mike Chang, world famous dancer. Choreographer and lead dancer of ‘Elite’” Chloe said. “Okay, we don’t have time to go through everyone again.” Will joked. “But you guys better get home, your parents will be getting worried." -o-o-o- “It was really weird. As soon as we all saw him he darted off. Like he was extremely shy.” Will explained, sitting in his living room with Emma. “Wait, is he quite tall, muscly and sort of looks like Sam with his old hair?” Emma asked. “Yeah.” “His name is Harrison Brady. He’s new to the school. His family originated from England but moved her last weekend. He had been bullied for being shy in his past three schools. It’ll take a lot to make him audition for glee club, yet alone sing infront of twelve people.” She explained. “It’s a shame, really. He has the looks. He could get the girls.” Will sighed. -o-o-o- The next day, Stevie, Zach, Junette and Katie were in their geography class. Katie was slumped over her desk, still barely coping over Joey’s incident. Junette was trying to cheer her up. “Hey Dude.” Zach called to Stevie. “It’s that kid from the auditorium.” Zach pointed to the very back corner of the room. It was true, there was the boy scribbling down notes. Stevie silently creeped over to the boy. He sat down in one of the empty seats next to Harrison. “Hey.” Stevie greeted. “Um... H-hi.” Harrison stuttered. “I saw you in the auditorium the other day.” Stevie admitted. Harrison didn’t reply. “What’s your name?” “H-Harrison.” He stuttered once again. “Hi Harrison, I’m Stevie.” Stevie said. “You don’t need to be scared of me.” No reply again. “How about you audition for glee club.” He quickly shook his head, “No.” “Can you sing?” Stevie asked. Harrison hesitated, “O-only in my b-bedroom.” Stevie laughed, “Just come to the auditorium, please.” Harrison and Stevie looked into each others eyes. “For me?” “Sure.” Harrison sweetly smiled. “Okay, see you then.” “STEPHEN. I’m sick and tired of you speaking during my lessons. You speak to Zach, Junette, Katie, Joey and now Harrison! Disturbing their learning and now my lesson!” Mrs Franklin shouted. Harrison giggled, “Bye.” -o-o-o- After school, a few minutes before glee club, Tim was walking down the corridor and noticed a group of girls, most cheerios, calling someone names. “Freak.” One called. “Monster.” Another said. “OI!” Tim shouted, approaching. “Clear off, or I’ll make you.” The girls all squealed and ran off, revealing Chloe sitting on the floor looking worn out. “Chloe. Are you okay?” Tim frowned, pulling her up by the hand. “Why were they taking the mick out of you?” Chloe looked into Tim’s eyes. “Do you see now?” She asked. Tim nodded. Chloe had one green eye and one brown eye. “I’m a monster.” “No. It’s beautiful. It makes you unique and special. How long have they been like that?” Tim asked. Chloe cracked a small smile, “I’ve had it ever since I can remember.” The two stood in silence. “Don’t pretend you don’t think I’m monster, because you do. Tim didn’t say anything but took Chloe’s hand and let her to the choir room. He sat her down in the middle seat. Tim stood behind the microphone as music began to play. “''All my life, And the hereafter, I've never seen, Seen one like you. But I don't mind, In fact I like it. Though I'm terrified. I'm turned on but scared of you''” Tim sang. Katie, Zach and Tommy entered the room and sat down, tapping their feet along with the music. “''She's a monster, Beautiful monster, Beautiful monster, But I don't mind, And I need her, Said I need her, Beautiful monster, But I don't mind.” Tim continued to sing as Stevie, June, Jacob and Will entered. Will smiled ear to ear when he heard the music. “''No I don't mind, No I don't mind , No I don't mind, No I don't mind.” Tim continued as the rest of the glee club entered. “''In her eyes, There's love and fire, In my heart She's burning through, But I don't mind, In fact I like it, Though I'm terrified I'm turned on but scared of you. She's a monster, Beautiful monster, Beautiful monster, But I don't mind, And I need her, Said I need her. Beautiful monster. Whooah.” The room gave Tim a standing ovation, “Thanks guys.” He grinned. “Well done, Tim. That was great.” Will said as Tim sat down and he stood up. Suddenly Stevie’s phone buzzed. “Oh, I almost forgot.” Stevie called. “I convinced Harrison, the shy guy, to audition. He’ll be in the auditorium soon.” “Let’s go, then.” Will told them, picking up his blazer. -o-o-o- When the glee club reached the auditorium, Harrison was already standing infront of a microphone center stage. A knot formed in his stomach as they all took their seats. “When you’re ready.” Will smiled. Music began to play. “''Maybe I need some rehab, Or maybe just need some sleep” Harrison began too sing. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this.” He quickly said before running off backstage. Mr Schuester went to follow him but Stevie held him back, “Let me go.” Will nodded and Stevie jogged backstage. He walked around for a minute before finding Harrison sitting on a speaker. “What was that?” Stevie politely asked, taking a seat beside him. “I-I don’t know. I’m too nervous!” Harrison admitted. “I’m a crap singer. I can’t dance. I have zero self confidence. I-” He was cut off by Stevie’s mouth connecting to his own. It was a deep, passionate kiss. Harrison blushed as they pulled away, “How did you know I was gay?” “Lucky guess.” Stevie winked as he pushed him up towards the stage. Stevie was about to join Harrison when, all of a sudden, his heart sunk. He had just realised what he had done. “Shit.” He cursed. “I cheated on Chuck.” Stevie sat there for a moment but then decided to push it aside for now, to watch Harrison perform. He reached his seat just as the music began to play again. “''Maybe I need some rehab, Or maybe just need some sleep. I got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams, I'm lookin down every alley, I'm making those desperate calls, I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall''” Harrison sang. Will made a hand movement, signalling Harrison to dance. He took the microphone off the stand and started to dance around the stage. “''What you got boy, is hard to find, I think about it all the time, I'm all strung out my heart is fried, I just cant get you off my mind!” “He’s good.” Will whispered. “He just needs more confidence.” Harrison looked at Stevie as he sang the next part. “''Because your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love, your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love...” Lesa walked in silently, eagerly listening to the song. “''Won't listen to any advice, Momma's telling me I should think twice,But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis, My friends think I've gone crazy, My judgments gettin' kinda hazy, My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head.” Harrison continued. Lesa sat down next to Jasmine, “I’m sorry if I was a jerk earlier. Would it be okay if I auditioned?” “I’m sure I could sort something out.” Jasmine said, before kissing Lesa’s cheek. “''What you got boy, is hard to find, I think about it all the time I'm all strung out my heart is fried, I just cant get you off my mind!” The blond heart-throb continued to sing. “''Because your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love. I said; Your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love... is my drug.” The crowd erupted into applause, giving Harrison a standing ovation. He smiled from ear to ear. It was a major confidence boost for him. “Mr Schue. May I audition?” Lesa asked once the applause had died down. “It’s Lesa, isn’t it?” Will asked. She nodded. “Sure.” He grinned. She ran up to the stage and held the microphone stand as she sang, “''It took too long, It took too long. It took to long for you to call back. And normally I would just forget that. Except for the fact it was my birthday. My stupid birthday. I played along, I played along, I played along. Rolled right off my back. But obviously my armor was cracked. What kind of a boyfriend would forget that? Who would forget that?” Lesa started to dance seductively around the microphone stand. Will’s mouth dropped open as most of the boys tried to hide the growing tents in their pants. Jasmine bit her lip in arousal, “That’s my girlfriend.” “''The type of guy who doesn’t see. What he has until she leaves''” Lesa continued to sing. “''Don’t let me go. Cause without me, you know you’re lost. Wise up now or pay the cost. Soon you will know. You’re not living until you’re living with me. You’re not winning until you’re winning with me.” “''This is the potential breakup song. Our album needs just one. Oh baby please. Please tell me. We got along. We got along...” The whole audience, except from Will, stood up and applauded Lesa. “Thanks!” She grinned. “Hey, Tim. That reminds me...” Chloe seductively whispered into Tims ear. “Wanna come round later?” -o-o-o- A few hours later, Stevie was laying on his bed replaying his kiss with Harrison. When I kissed him, I saw fireworks. I’ve never seen fireworks when I kissed Chuck. Who am I really in love with? Maybe, I’m not really in love with Chuck. It’s just that he was the first gay I’ve met and I was so excited I wanted to date him. I don’t know. Who do I love? I can’t lead them both on. Suddenly, Stevie’s phone buzzed from on his bedside table. He looked at the Caller I.D. ‘Chuck.’ He held the phone in his hand, not answering. After he had stopped he opened up SMS and wrote a text message to Junette; "I kissed Harrison :S." After receiving this message Junette dropped her phone, shocked at Stevie’s cheating ways. She replied to his text, then sent out another text to Jasmine. "OMG. Stevie kissed Harrison :O" Jasmine, who was eating her dinner at the time, took her phone out and hid it on her lap while reading the message. She asked to be excused to the toilet, replying to the message and sending another to Lesa. Eventually the whole of glee club knew. And it wasn’t long before all of McKinley knew. -o-o-o- Meanwhile accross the other side of Lima. Tim had Chloe pinned up against her bedroom door, passionately, needily kissing her. Fingers scrambled to buttons and zips. Foolish teenagers not thinking before doing. “I love you.” Chloe whispered. “I love you, too.” Tim replied. After around ten minutes it was all over and Tim fell with hump on the bed next to her. They both breathed heavily until regaining their breath. “That was amazing.” Chloe said as she kissed Tim on the lips goodnight. Trivia *Joey is slated not to appear in this episode. *This is the first time that one of the main characters does not appear in an episode. *This has the most songs of the series so far, with five. *This has the most solos of the series so far, with three. *'''Torn '''by ''Natalie Imbruglia ''was meant to be performed by Stevie. But, due to the writers dislike of the song, it was removed in the fiinal cut. Category:Episodes